Love Stinks
by electricgurl
Summary: Response to the  RH weekly Prompt Challege, I understand with love comes pain, but why did I have to love so much?


Alec looked up as max walked in. she looked distracted and he felt his body tighten, he wasn't even sure why anymore. At first it had just been the way she looked, smelt, hell even that right hook had made lower regions tighten within seconds. _But now_, he shivered and looked back down at his paperwork trying to focus enough to finish his sentence.

-**had the back entrance sealed off-** He growled in frustration and tossed the pen, it was set in stone he wouldn't be able to finish this while she was in the same room. Her scent was just too tempting and he felt something a little higher tighten, he rubbed at his chest and pushed up looking at Mole.

"I'm going for a walk." He said as he met Max's eyes, she was talking to Dix and Logan looking over the camera, then he was gone pushing out the door and into the fresh air, only to be followed by the one and only distract know as Max.

"Hey, I was just wondering how those reports are going." She said as she moved behind him making sure her stride fit his. He rolled his eyes trying to keep himself professional.

"They are almost finished, just needed some fresh air, and you know…a break." He said as he turned down an alley and moved across the small area that was now Freak Nation towards his little run down apartment, which he still shared with Joshua. He smirked at the thought of his roomie, at first he had been a little iffy about the arrangements but the big guy had grown on him.

"Good, I mean…" Max frowned and looked away from him, she didn't understand this at all, nothing seemed to fight around Alec, she was always stumbling over her words, and if she was off her game enough her feet. She licked her lips and turned her head to look at him, then looked back to the street ahead of them. She had been waiting for the reports but not for the reason a good leader should.

No, this reason was one that was entirely personal, it seemed like it was the only time that her and Alec where ever in the same room anymore and not being bugged by a zillion other people. She nodded and pulled herself back together, "They're important; it will help with future runs." She finally said again feeling dumber then before. They turned another corner and they stopped in front of Alec's house. Clearing her throat she looked back down at her watch.

"I should be getting back, see you later about the reports." She said biting her lip wishing she didn't feel so powerless around him.

Alec nodded, his mind on her smell as she talked about the reports, he was so tempted to just lean into her and bit her neck that he had to blink as she said her goodbyes. He nodded, "yep for sure." He said as he forced a smile onto his face. He was just teasing himself, he moved away from her and up the stairs, pushing the door open he moved into the brightly lit room.

Both he had Joshua had decided that they wanted as much light in here as possible, maybe it was that they both liked the sun, but Alec was more on the side that a life in a six-by-six foot cell will make you want the sun and space more then you would think you craved anything else.

"Josh! You home?" he called walking in and kicking his shoes off before moving in to sit on his chair. He heard some clashing and then Joshua's dog-like head stuck out from behind the kitchen wall.

"I'm home medium fella. Hungry?" He asked as he moved back into the room, Alec could smell the food cooking and nodded, the idea of Mac and cheese normally turned his stomach but he needed something to distract himself from his thoughts and feelings. He shivered again at that thought.

"Starved." He replied as he moved into the kitchen the smell getting stronger, hot dogs also mingling. He sat down at his normal seat and rested his head on the table, thoughts and emotions running threw him at high speed. It was like being around Rachel. He froze at that thought and looked up at Joshua as he sat a plate of food in front of him. He pushed away from the table, drawing his food closer to him.

Joshua watched his friend, "Rough day?" he asked as he lent over his food, shoveling it into his mouth. Alec shrugged lightly, "Sure." He replied as he bent slightly over eating faster then he normally would. Not wanting to talk about it, still too confused on his own thoughts.

"Maxie?" he said as he peaked up from his bowl at the human transgenic, he might be "dog-boy, handy side kick" but he still knew more then most people thought he knew, and when Alec was in this mood it normally had something to do with Max. Again all he received was a shrug, and he nodded, "Confused about Lil' Fella." He said nodding and hid a smirk as Alec's head snapped up.

"I am not confused about Max." Alec said strongly as he met his eyes, the matter of the fact was that he knew what he felt for her, and that was where it all went wrong. She was the leader, he was 2IC. She had a boyfriend, he wasn't him. He was head over heels for her…and she could care less about him. He sighed and looked at his friend, "I understand with love comes pain, but why did I have to love so much?" He chuckled slightly then shook his head and playing with his food, "I mean I don't have a soul. I'm just a solider, an expensive, sexy as hell solider, but just a solider." He looked up at Joshua from under his eyelashes.

Joshua nodded, "Love stinks." He said with a nod and then looked back at Alec, "But without it we wouldn't be the people we think we are. We would be what everyone outside of that gate thinks we are." He reached over and patted on his shoulder, "Proving them wrong doesn't hurt anyone Alec. And Maybe you just have to admit to yourself and lil' fella how you feel and then it will all be better." He patted him on the shoulder again then went back to eating, then smiled softly again, "I'm going to work on a painting." He told him, "you should go and finish you're reports."

And just like that Alec was once again left in his thoughts, he clicked his tongue and played with his food a little more. He hated when Joshua made sense, it usually meant that he was going to make a fool of himself in some way and then he would have to brush it off and just laugh about his real feelings. He took a deep sigh and pushed up out of his chair, moving back over he slid his shoes back on and moved back to Headquarters. Still unsure of what he was going to do, but he knew that his feelings would stay hidden for awhile yet, he just wasn't ready for more pain.


End file.
